User blog:Relale/Valentine's Day episodeo
It is Valentine's Day and the dojo is all decoreted with hearts and all those stuffs... Rudy:Hey guys! How is going the Valentine's Day? Who are you going to invite? Jerry: I'm gonna invite Mika, she doens't know what is Valentine's Day, do you believe it ?! Rudy: Yeah, she came from the same stange plce as Phil! Milton:I'm gonna have the best date ever! I'm gonna invite Julie to have a romantic dinner with me and in the end I'm gonna have my first kiss with her! Jack: I thought you have already had your first kiss!? Milton: I had, but with a girl...just Ki....(he is cutted off by Kim) (Rudy goes to his office) Kim: What about you Jack, how was your first kiss? Jack: Actually, I didn't kiss anybody yet. I'm waiting for the right girl...(looks at Kim) Jerry: And what about you Kim? Kim: It wasn't romantic, it was forced. Milton: Hey it wasn't forced, you kissed me because you wanted! Kim: No, I didn't! Milton: Yes, you did! Jerry: Wait, wait, wait... Your first kiss was with Milton? Hahahahahahahahaha Jack: What? (jealous) When? I mean, I don't care that much... I just thought friends say everything to each other. Kim: I was helping Milton because he thought Julie wanted to kiss him. Jerry: Hahahahahaha I can't believe it hahahahahaha Jack: So you help kissing him?! I gotta go, I can't stand Valentine's -_- Jerry: You kissed Milton hahahahahaha Kim: -_- Kim runs out of the dojo following Jack Kim: JACK, JACK! Wait. Jack: What? Kim: Why can't you stand Valentine's Day? I mean, you were so happy before we talk about first kiss... Jack: Because... Kim I'm sorry but I really gotta go! Kim goes back to the dojo Kim: Hey Rudy, can I talk to you for a second? Rudy: Sure! Kim: Jack and I are hanging out sometimes and idk why he became strange with me today. Rudy: Are you and Jack dating or something? Kim: Idk, I mean, we went on a date twice. But I don't know if we are like boyfriend and girlfriend. Rudy: What did you say to him? Kim: We were talking about first kiss and I said my first kiss was with Milton... And he became all different with me after that! Rudy: Your first kiss was with Milton hahahaha Kim: Wy everybody laughs? Rudy: Ok, ok. Did Jack say something about his first kiss? Kim: Yes, he said he didn't kiss yet because he is waiting for the right girl. Rudy: So... :D Kim: What? Rudy: He is waiting for you!! Kim: Really? Rudy: No! He is waiting for my father! Of course he is waiting to kiss you!! DUHH! Milton and Jerry get into Rudy's office Jerry: Rudy there is a girl outside waiting for you! Milton: She is blond, tall, thin and very punctual! Rudy: Mary!! 8D Jack comes back to the dojo Kim: (runs and hug him) I'm sorry I should had tell ya! Jack: No, Kim it's ok. I've being a stupid these day trying to ask you this... Kim: What??!! Jack: Do you wanna be my Valentine? Mary: Yes, I bought to a knife! Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry look worried. Rudy: Mary can I talk to you in my office?! Mary: Yeah! Rudy and Mary go to his office. Jack: So Kim you didin't answered me! Do you wanna be my Valentine? Kim: Yes!! (hugs him) Milton: So what do you guys think about having dinner with me and Julie? Jerry: Hey, hey, hey.... What about me and Mika? Milton: You can come with us too! Jack: Yes!! What do you think Kim? Kim: Sure! Milton: At 7 pm! At 7 pm at Falafel's Phil Jack: Kim this is for you! ( gives her a box) Kim: Thanks Jack! And this is for you! (gives him a gift and a kiss) Jack: I think this night is gonna be awesome! The end! I know it's horrible! It's my first one! I'm sorry it's too big. Comment what you think! Sorry about my English ;s Category:Blog posts